hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Kotetsu Segawa
) Purple ( , OVA) |coloreye = Gray |like = Pretty girls |dislike = Being rejected |specialty = Sword fighting skills |hobby = Trains and train turntables |fa_father = Stringer Segawa |fa_mother = Unknown (deceased) |fa_family = Izumi Segawa (fraternal twin sister, mistress) |fa_friend = Kaede Nonohara |fa_other = Hayate Ayasaki (love interest) |n1stappearance = }} |seiyuu = Gō Shinomiya |status = Alive }} is the combat butler of the Segawa family and the older fraternal twin brother of Izumi Segawa. As a running gag, his hobby is his extreme love of trains and train turntables. He seems to be shy as he has never had the confidence to ask a girl out. It seems that his terrible luck with women has left him feeling bitter about the entire female gender, but while he is at Hinagiku's birthday party, he runs into Hayate and immediately falls in love with him, or rather his alter-ego Hermione. He soon learns of Hayate's identity from Izumi. Angered by this, he kidnaps Nagi in order to bring Hayate out. After Nagi confronts him on his shallow attitude towards love in general, he vows to change his attitude and still likes Hayate even after discovering that he is male. He seems extremely hung up on Hayate and uses various methods to try to spend time with him, such as challenging him to ping pong to get him to spend time in a hot spring they were both visiting. He is rarely seen in the first season of the anime, making brief appearances once in a while, although Izumi has referred to him several times; he gets a larger role in the second season. Appearance Kotetsu is Izumi's older fraternal twin brother. Kotetsu has gray hair and he has gray eyes. He is usually seen wearning a butler's uniform. Story Kotetsu makes his first appearance in the Hakuou Clocktower when he meets Hayate Ayasaki wearing a maid outfit with the alias of Hermione Ayasaki. Because of Hayate's appearance, he thought that Hayate is a girl and tries to confess. But, Izumi Segawa suddenly came and said "Hayata is a boy". When Kotetsu was finally convinced that Hayate is a guy, he said to him that Hayate betrayed him as the other girls betrayed him too. After Hayate escapes, he kidnapped Nagi Sanzenin as bait to lure Hayate to him. While waiting for Hayate, Nagi gives advice to Kotetsu that his love is very shallow, after that advice, Hayate arrives and Kotetsu continued to love Hayate. Kotetsu appears again when the Sanzenin family are going to Izu. He appears again as Hayate was about to give Isumi Saginomiya his blood. Then Nagi arrived seeing Kotetsu over Hayate. He appears again as Hayate's classmate as they went on a hike at Mt. Takao. Later in their hike, they met a very dangerous bear and proceeded to fight it along with Yukiji Katsura. He appears again when Hayate went to Izumi's house when Stringer Segawa (Kotetsu's father) misunderstood Hayate's words. In Chapter 292, at a later time when Nagi was at the Doujinshi convention, Kotetsu met Hayate by accidentally offering to give him a circle ticket on the condition that Hayate wears a frilly maid outfit. In Chapter 326, when Hayate was chasing after Ruka Suirenji, he met Kotetsu and hit him after thinking that this is all Kotetsu's fault in the first place because Hayate was mistaken for a girl when he first met Ruka (he was forced to wear a maid outfit). In Chapter 406, while Hayate was working for Wataru Tachibana, Kotetsu sees him wearing a maid costume and goes to him but was smacked before he gets the chance to get near him. When Hayate goes to the seaside restaurant "Life", in search of his brother, Kotetsu follows him in the hopes that he will see Hayate in a swimsuit. In Chapter 444, he is forced by Hayate to rebuild the restaurant in two hours. In return for his efforts, Hayate simply gives him a ticket that he hopes Kotetsu will use to leave. In Chapter 447, Kotetsu helps Izumi Segawa (Kotetsu's younger twin sister) in filming her video for the video koushien. He gives her valid criticism and advice about filming the development of a fish. After feeding the fish a dutiable "promotion potion" that she received from their father, Izumi yells for Kotetsu to catch the fish that grew legs and ran away. Trivia *In Chapter 407, it is a known fact that Kotetsu's room is filled with posters and pictures of Hayate Ayasaki as shown by Izumi Segawa. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Butlers